


One Step at a Time

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear of Flying, Fear of Heights, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hot Air Balloon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Hermione is determined to rid herself of her fear of heights and flying and asks Ginny to help her along. Ginny tries a more muggle route.





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 of Femslash February 2019, for the prompt 'Balloons'.

“You really should open your eyes at some point,” Ginny said, surveying the view herself.

Hermione shook her head firmly. “I’m fine.”

The hot air balloon operator snorted softly and Ginny sent him a disapproving look. He was familiar enough with Hermione now not to be outright dismissive of her fear, though he did pull faces when she wasn’t looking. But he really was the only one who’d put up with Hermione always cancelling at the last minute.

They could have done this alone with magic, of course, but she’d really thought going muggle might make Hermione more comfortable.

“Looking isn’t going to make you tumble over the edge,” she said softly, moving closer to Hermione and looping an arm around her lower back. “The view really is stunning.”

Hermione shook her head again. She was gripping the edge of the basket so tightly her knuckles were white. Ginny covered one hand with her own.

“Come on, love,” she said softly. “You wanted to overcome this fear.”

“I’m in the air, that’s enough for now,” Hermione retorted. It was meant to be biting, Ginny could tell, but it came out rather wobbly instead.

With a quiet sigh, Ginny moved behind her and looped both arms around her waist to rest her hands on her stomach.

“All right, love,” she whispered, before kissing the side of her neck. “You can look next time.”

Hermione inhaled slowly, the motion lifting Ginny’s hands. Then she exhaled loudly and let go of the basket. Her fingers interlocked with Ginny’s and held on with a tight grip.

“Thank you for being so patient with me, I really do appreciate it,” she murmured. “I really will look next time. I promise.”

Ginny smiled and kissed the side of her head. Really, she hadn’t expected Hermione to actually leave the ground this time. She’d rushed out of the basket before it could take off the last time. This attempt was already a success simply because they’d left the ground behind, whether Hermione kept her eyes shut or not.

“However long it takes,” Ginny replied, looking out over the countryside below them. “As long as you still want to work on it, I’ll be here holding your hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of trouble motivating myself to keep writing this month, thought I'd try a new ship, don't think I've written them before =)


End file.
